


A Little Carnage In New York

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: X-Files/Spiderman crossover. Mulder and Scully travel to New York toinvestigate Venom and Carnage and run into Spider-Man





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Peter glanced down at the chaos surrounding  
Ravencroft. He sighed as he watched the panic staff  
and some of the inmates running for their lives. He  
had a pretty good idea who was causing all of this and  
he knew that if it were him down there. He would be  
running for his life too. 

"But lucky me, I get to be the hero and save the city  
from Carnage." He said to himself. 

It was only a month ago that venom had escaped from  
Ravencroft. But unlike his symbiote counterpart,  
Venom's exit hadn't involved the slaughter of a dozen  
people. Peter steeled himself for what lay ahead, and  
leaped from the stone wall surrounding Ravencroft to  
the ground. As he ran into Ravencroft, he saw that  
people were staring at him in amazement, but no one  
tried to stop him as they all ran for safety.

Peter walked down a corridor and into the prison  
section of Ravencroft where the most dangerous inmates  
were kept. He paused and stared at the bodies of  
inmates and staff lying on the ground before him,  
mutilated and bloodied. He looked over and noticed  
with revulsion that the words CARNAGE WAS HERE were  
scrawled in blood on a wall beside the cells. Peter  
snorted at it.

"No, Really, Kasady? I never would have guessed it was  
you." He muttered sarcastically.

He headed past the cells stepping around the bodies.  
He kept looking from left to right and behind him  
since he knew that like Venom, Carnage had the ability  
to block his spider sense. 

"Alright, needle mouth, where are you?" he muttered to  
himself.

He wasn't really looking forward to a confrontation,  
but he knew he had to act fast before any more people  
were killed. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye,  
Peter saw a red blur heading towards him. Trusting his  
instincts, he quickly did a roundhouse kick and smiled  
as he caught Carnage right in the chest sending him  
backwards to the floor. 

"You may be able to counteract my spider sense Kasady,  
but that doesn't mean I'm completely helpless."

"Quit calling us that, we are not Cletus Kasady, we  
are Carnage." He snarled. "And we are gonna rip you to  
shreads."

"Take a number and get in line, I've already got a  
bunch of super villians who are gonna do the same  
thing." Peter said.

"That may be so, but we will have the honor of killing  
you first." Carnage said as his hand morphed into an  
axe.

Peter leaped up as Carnage swung the axe at his feet.  
He grunted as Carnage immediately followed him and  
rammed his head into his back. Fighting the intense  
pain rocketing down his spine as Carnage held on and  
kept hitting it , Peter let go of the ceiling with his  
left hand and jabbed his fingers into Carnage's eyes.  
Carnage let out a howl of rage and tightened his grip  
on Peter. Peter gasped as he felt his insides being  
crushed. He looked over his shoulder and saw only one  
chance to break the hold. Summoning all his strength,  
he pushed off the ceiling as hard as he could and  
landed with a smack on the floor. Carnage yelled out  
in pain and Peter felt him release his hold a bit.  
Peter seized the opportunity and broke the hold. He  
quickly spun around and cold cocked Carnage twice in  
the jaw while he was still dazed. As he prepared to  
punch him again, Peter heard a noise and looked up at  
the end of the room stood a frightened staff worker  
who had apparently thought the coast was clear and had  
been making his way towards the exit. 

"Get out of here!" Peter yelled out to the man as he  
stood frozen in shock.

Peter let out an oof as Carnage suddenly brought his  
legs up and kicked him across the room. As the  
frightened man trembled, Carnage sneered at him.

"Ah, what's wrong? Did you think it was safe to come  
out now? Guess this mistake is the last one you'll  
ever make."

The man's eyes widened as Carnage suddenly leaped  
towards him, his fingers extended out into razor sharp  
claws. Suddenly, Carnage's eyes widened as he felt a  
pull on his legs. He had just enough time to look  
around and see a web strand attached to each foot  
before Peter used the strands to swing him around head  
first into one of the cells.

"Get out of here now, while you still can!" Peter  
yelled out to the man.

The man hesitated and quickly ran as fast as he could  
past Carnage and Peter towards the exit. 

"I wasn't finished with you, smiley." Peter said, as  
he raced towards Carnage.

"Same here, Spider-Man." Carnage said as he raced  
towards Peter.

Suddenly, both of them stopped as they heard voices  
coming closer. Peter groaned as he thought for a  
moment that it was more people who thought that it was  
all clear like the man. But then he realized these  
people were cops and SWAT members. He doubted very  
seriously if they would be able to stand up against  
someone like Carnage. But to Peter's surprise Carnage  
took one look back at the corridor and over at Peter  
before he took a running leap and used his arms to  
bust a hole in the wall above the cells.

"We'll finish this later, web head." He said before  
leaping out into the air.

Peter quickly leapt up to the hole, but all he could  
see was a rapidly shrinking red blur as Carnage flew  
off towards the city.

"We will finish this, Kasady. I guarantee it!" Peter  
muttered.  
____________________________________________

"Look at this, Scully." Mulder said as he tossed a  
newspaper across the desk towards her.

Scully picked up the newspaper and read the headline.

20 PEOPLE DEAD IN ASYLUM MASSACRE

Scully shrugged.

"That's terrible, Mulder, But why are you so  
interested in it?"

Mulder grinned.

"One reason is because the man that is responsible for  
it is supposedly part alien."

Scully raised her eyebrows.

"Part alien?" she said.

Mulder nodded.

"Okay, what's another reason?" she said.

"I know who he is."

"You do?"

Mulder nodded as he walked to his file cabinet and  
pulled out a large file.

"His name's Cletus Kasady. He's an insane serial  
killer. When I was a profiler, I helped the FBI track  
him down."

He looked up from the file as he heard Scully snort.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry Mulder. But the man's name is Cletus? Sounds  
like he should be on Hee Haw or something."

Mulder nodded.

"Don't let the name fool you though. He's a ruthless,  
heartless, killer. When the FBI first caught up to  
him, they had evidence linking him to at least 10  
murders and possibly more. He managed to escape from a  
maximum security prison and was able to commit at  
least a dozen more murders before they were finally  
able to catch up with him last year. Seems that  
Spider-Man was the one who finally nabbed him."

Scully knew all about Spider-Man. Ever since the first  
reported sighting 6 years ago, Mulder had been  
fascinated with him. He had a file on him bigger than  
the one he had on Kasady.

"So now supposedly this Kasady is half alien." She  
said.

"Yup, supposedly, he shared a cell with a man named  
Eddie Brock who supposedly is also half alien and  
somehow Kasady was infected with the alien organism  
that had infected Brock. Brock is also at large now  
but unlike Kasady, he doesn't have an extensive  
criminal record. As far as I can tell, he used to be a  
reporter with the New York tabloid, The Daily Bugle  
before he was fired. That apparently was before he was  
infected with the alien. Now he calls himself Venom.

"Venom?? Scully said, amused." Geez, Mulder, remember  
the good old days when all we had to worry about were  
flukemen in the sewer and liver eating psychopaths?"

"Aw, Scully. We still have those. We just have to  
worry about men who are half alien and half spider now  
too." Mulder said with a grin.

"Lucky us." Scully muttered. "So, what's our plan  
then. I assume you have one."

"Of course I have one my little red haired beauty." He  
said pinching her cheek. "First, we go talk to  
Skinner, then we make arrangements to fly out to New  
York and then we go after Kasady."

"And how are we going to find him, Mulder?" she asked,  
folding her arms across her chest.

"In Brock, Kasady and Spider-Man's files, there is one  
name that keeps coming up. A photographer for the  
Daily Bugle named Peter Parker. I suggest we interview  
him first and see what he knows."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter wiped his brow as he continued pulling weeds. He  
had spent the past day and a half searching the city  
for Kasady without success. He decided to do some yard  
work in order to have some time to himself to think.  
He had checked out Cletus's apartment and his old hang  
out's but had turned up nothing. He hated having both  
symbiotes loose especially Brock since Brock knew who  
he was and could expose him to the world at any time. 

As he grabbed another handful of weeds, he suddenly  
felt his spider sense tingling.

*Oh God, no. Not here.* he thought. *Wait, it couldn't  
be Venom or Carnage since they know how to block my  
spider sense. Oh shit, you mean there's someone else?*

He quickly tried to think of who it could be as he  
turned around. The only ones he could think of was  
Doctor Octopus and The Green Goblin. But usually Doc  
Ock was such an egomaniac he couldn't resist  
announcing his entrance to the world and he would have  
heard the turbo thrusters on Harry's glider. As he  
finished spinning around, he noticed his five year old  
daughter May peeking at him from the side of their  
house. He stared at her as she smiled back at him. He  
knew that she had inherited his spider sense and if he  
was sensing danger, she could sense it too.

"May, is your spider sense going off?" he asked her.

"No, daddy."

Peter furrowed his brow.

*Well, why is mine going off then?* he thought.

"Honey, go back in the house, okay?" he called out to  
May.

Peter spun around and began to scan his backyard  
trying to determine where the danger was coming from.  
Suddenly he felt his spider sense become stronger as a  
blast of cold water hit his back. He spun back around  
to see May holding a garden hose in her hand.

"Now do you know why your spider sense is going off,  
daddy?" she said, between giggles.

Peter grinned at her and leapt up. May screamed in  
delight as Peter rounded the corner of the house. He  
turned just in time to see May scrambling up the side  
of the house, giggling hysterically.

"You better be glad there's a big tree blocking the  
neighbors view." Peter yelled up as May clung next to  
an upstairs window.

"Um...Peter Parker?"

Peter looked down as he saw a man and a woman approach  
him. He glanced up quickly at the house and breathed a  
sigh of relief as he saw that May had gone through the  
open window.

"Yes, that's me." He said, hesitantly.

"I'm agent Mulder and this is agent Scully. We're with  
the FBI." He said as he and Scully showed their ID's 

Peter sighed.

*Oh Great, now I supposed Jameson got fed up with NYPD  
not being able to catch Spider-Man and now the feds  
are gonna be after me now*

"What can I do for you?" he asked them.

"We got your address from the Daily Bugle. We're  
investigating the murders at Ravencroft asylum. We  
wanted to know if you knew anything about Cletus  
Kasady. 

"Peter, who is it?"

Peter turned around to see Mary Jane and May standing  
behind him.

"This is agents Mulder and Scully. They're from the  
FBI." He said indicating them.

Mary Jane looked at Peter as she came up beside him  
and looked over at Mulder and Scully. 

"Is my husband in trouble?" she asked, worried.

Scully shook her head.

"No Mrs. Parker. We just need to question your husband  
about the recent murders at Ravencroft.

Mary Jane exchanged a quick glance with Peter

"Um, what makes you think my husband would know  
anything about that?" she asked.

"Well apparently Mr. Parker here seems to be the only  
one who can get any decent photos of Spider-Man. We  
thought that maybe Spider-Man might be feeding him  
information about Kasady and his whereabouts."

"Um, no. He never tells me anything like that." Peter  
said, hoping he sounded convincing.

He hated to lie, but he knew that a pair of FBI agents  
would be no match against Carnage. As much as he hated  
it, he knew that he was the only one who had any  
chance of stopping him.

"Oh, I see..."Scully said, as she jotted down notes in  
her notebook. "Well, Um...Mulder. Do you have anything  
you'd like to..." Scully looked up at Mulder who was  
staring at Mary Jane, confused.

Suddenly his face lit up.

"Maximum Damage 3! You were Agent Wilcox." He said  
pointing at Mary Jane.

Scully was taken aback.

"What?" she asked him

"You're Mary Jane Watson-Parker, aren't you?"

Mary Jane nodded.

"She was in Maximum Damage 3." He said to Scully. "You  
were great in it!"

As Mary Jane nodded her thanks, Scully looked from her  
to Mulder.

"Maximum Damage 3? I've never heard of that movie."  
She said.

Mulder coughed.

"Well, it's um...direct to video." He said sheepishly.  
"I mainly got it because she was on the cover of the  
video box in a bikini."

"Oh, that figures." Scully muttered as Mary Jane  
blushed and May giggled.

"So, are you planning to do anything else?" Mulder  
asked as Scully rolled her eyes.

"Um, well...at the moment, I do mostly commercials and  
modeling work." Mary Jane said.

"Modeling work? Really? I think you'd look good as a  
mod...OW!" Mulder said, as Scully suddenly elbowed him  
in the side.

He glanced over at Mary Jane and Peter who were trying  
not to laugh and May who was giggling softly behind  
them.

"Um...anyway, we'd really appreciate any help you could  
give regarding Kasady or Carnage...or Eddie Brock and  
Venom for that matter."

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Venom? You're investigating him too?" he asked.

Mulder shifted his feet.

"Well, actually. I've been interested in Carnage and  
Venom and Spider-Man for a long time. We are part of a  
department called the X Files. We investigate people  
and things that cannot be explained normally. And you  
have to admit that all three of those people are not  
what you'd call "normal" "

Peter felt an amused grin creep onto his face.

"No, I guess not." He said.

"We've been a part of the X Files since 1993 and  
Mainly what we investigate is alien sightings and  
UFO's. We're trying to prove the existence of alien  
life on earth, among other things"

Peter's grin spread even wider.

"Really? I had no idea the FBI was so interested in  
that."

Mulder coughed.

"Well, actually they're not. It's really just Scully  
and Me. Everyone else kinda thinks what we do is  
weird."

"Yup, they think Mulder's downright spooky sometimes."  
Scully said, elbowing him in the ribs.

Mulder coughed as Peter and Mary Jane held back their  
laughter.

"Anyway...supposedly Brock and Kasady have both been  
infected with some sort of alien creature and that's  
why I'm so interested. I've also been interested in  
this Spider-Man since they first sighted him. They say  
he's half spider." Mulder said, looking at Peter.

"Um, that's right, to an extent." Peter said. "He told  
me he was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained  
certain abilities that the spider has."

Scully glanced over at Mulder who was excitedly  
writing down what Peter was telling him in his  
notebook. She rolled her eyes at him as she looked  
back at Peter. 

"Would it be too much trouble to go inside and talk to  
you about all this? My legs are getting kinda tired  
standing here."

Peter looked at Mary Jane and gestured towards the  
house.

"Um...sure, I'm sorry. I forgot my manners. I should  
have asked you in sooner." He said, apologizing.

Scully held up her hand.

"No, it's okay. No need to apologize. I just think  
this interview is gonna take awhile and I think  
everyone would be more comfortable inside."

As Peter and Mary Jane motioned for them to come  
inside. Mulder and Scully followed behind them and  
May. As Scully looked over, he noticed Mulder staring  
at Mary Jane with a goofy grin on his face. She hit  
him in the arm and gave him a warning look.

"What? Can I help it if I'm a sucker for a cute  
redhead?" he said.

Mulder chuckled as Scully glared at him.

"Aw, quit being jealous Scully. You know you're the  
only one for me." He whispered. "Although, I would  
love to see you on a video box in your bikini...OW!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

After a couple of hours of questioning Peter, Mulder  
and Scully left the house and began to drive back to  
their hotel room.

"What do you think, Mulder?" Scully said, looking at  
him.

Mulder pursed his lips.

"I don't know Scully. Something didn't seem right to  
me. It seems like Peter Parker was being evasive on a  
lot of questions, particularly the ones about  
Spider-Man. I think he knows more than he lets on."

Scully nodded.

"I felt that too. It seems like he was trying to  
protect Spider-Man in some way."

"It seems that way. It looks like he has a deal worked  
out with Spider-Man since he seems to be the only one  
who can get any decent photos of him. Maybe he's  
afraid if he leaks too much information, Spider-Man  
will cancel his agreement." Mulder said, scratching  
his chin.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him then. He might  
still be useful" Scully said.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over." Peter said. "I was  
afraid I was going to slip up and reveal myself as  
much as they were interrogating me."

After Mulder and Scully had left, Mary Jane prepared  
dinner and now the three of them were sitting together  
at the table eating.

"Honey, shouldn't you have been a bit more helpful? I  
know you must keep your identity a secret, but they  
seem to want to find Carnage as much as you do." Mary  
Jane said.

Peter swallowed some mashed potatoes.

"MJ, I realize that but I'm the only one who can stop  
Carnage. If they try to go after him, they'll just get  
hurt."

Mary Jane slammed her fork down on her plate startling  
Peter and May.

"And how do you know that Peter? How do you know that  
they aren't capable of helping you defeat Carnage. I  
love you with all my heart Peter, but sometimes this  
lone wolf attitude of yours irritates me."

"MJ, I just don't want anyone else to get hurt." Peter  
protested.

Mary Jane sighed.

"Peter, I understand that. But I'm sure that Mulder  
and Scully have been in dangerous situations before.  
If they didn't want to risk their lives then I'm sure  
they wouldn't have become FBI agents in the first  
place!"

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Peter, I just worry about you, okay. It's rough for  
me and May to sit at home night after night, and  
wonder if you are going to come back to us. I realize  
that you have a responsibility to use your powers to  
protect the innocent but that doesn't mean that others  
can't help you especially if it's their job to put  
their lives on the line like you do."

Peter smiled

"I know you both worry about me and I'm glad I have  
people who do. You're right, MJ. They are in the  
business of protecting the innocent just as much as I  
am. I'll let them help me catch Carnage."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say  
that, Peter." Mary Jane said.

She leaned over the table and they kissed passionately  
on the lips.

" I'm eating here, helloooooo. I don't feel like  
barfing."

Peter and Mary Jane looked over at May who was staring  
at them with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh be quiet." Peter said, with a chuckle.

Carnage peeked over the walls of the stone fence  
surrounding Ravencroft. He had been coming back every  
few hours to check if Spider-Man had returned. He was  
anxious to continue their little fight. He had tried  
to locate Venom since Venom seemed to know exactly who  
Spider-Man really was, but had had no luck locating  
him either. He hoped to run into Venom just as much as  
Spider-Man. Not only because he hated Venom as much as  
he hated Spider-Man, but also he figured that if Venom  
knew Spider-Man's true identity, it might be worth the  
trouble to track him down and perhaps torture the  
information of out him before he killed him. Knowing  
who Spider-Man really was meant he could learn the  
identity of his loved ones and torture and kill them  
too. That to him was what made life worthwhile, the  
suffering of others. Especially if the others happened  
to be people that the web head cared about. 

He was about to leave when he noticed a man and a  
women leaving Ravencroft. The man and the woman  
stopped and were talking to a guard outside the door.  
Carnage gave them a glance and was about to leap down  
from the wall when he stopped and took another look.  
The man suddenly seemed oddly familiar to the Kasady  
part of him. He pushed off from the wall and flew as  
fast as he could to the side of the building nearest  
the man and woman. He peeked around the corner and saw  
the man and the woman had his back to him as they  
asked the guard about the massacre he had caused.  
Suddenly, the man looked over at the woman and Carnage  
realized why he looked so familiar. It was the man who  
had tracked him down In 1991 when he was just Cletus  
Kasady.

*Well, Well, Well...We never thought we'd see you again,  
agent Mulder.* Carnage thought to himself.* We've been  
waiting a long time to pay you back for catching us  
and spoiling our fun.*

He stared at the redheaded woman beside him.

*She looks pretty, agent Mulder. Is she a friend of  
yours?*

He watched as Mulder finished his questioning and left  
with the woman. Carnage grinned as he saw Mulder put a  
hand on the woman's back and smiled at her as he  
walked with her towards the front gate.

*Well, it seems you and her are more than just  
partners. That's exactly what we hoped. We're also  
hoping you would hate to hear that your little friend  
was kidnapped and held by the man you helped put  
behind bars especially since we've become more  
powerful since then. It won't be so easy for you to  
catch us this time, agent Mulder and if Spider-Man or  
Venom decide to interfere, so much the better. We  
would love to take out all our enemies at once if we  
could.*

As the gate closed behind Mulder and Scully and the  
guard walked back inside, Carnage pushed off from the  
side of the building and began to fly slowly overhead,  
keeping an eye on where Mulder and Scully were going  
as they drove off in their car.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

 

Peter and Mary Jane were walking side by side in the  
moonlight.

"Oh Peter, I've never felt so happy in my whole life."  
She said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, MJ. And I want to ask  
you if you'll be my girl."

Mary Jane looked at him and grinned.

"Oh, of course I'll be your girl, Peter." 

She watched as Peter slipped an engagement ring on her  
finger.

"Now it's official." He said softly.

Mary Jane admired the ring. 

"Oh Peter, it's beautiful. I'm so glad this day  
finally came!" 

Peter nodded.

"Me too, MJ. But...there's something I have to tell  
you." he said hesitantly.

Mary Jane looked up at him.

"What is it, Tiger?"

"I'm not like other guys." Peter said.

Mary Jane laughed.

"Well of course you're not, that's why I love you."

"No, I mean I'm different."

Mary Jane stared at him, wondering what he was talking  
about. All of a sudden her eyes widened as Peter let  
out a scream and bent over clutching his stomach.

"Peter? What's wrong?" she said, touching his back.

Suddenly Peter jerked his head up and Mary Jane's  
mouth opened in a silent scream. Peter's mouth was now  
elongated and his teeth had been replaced by rows of  
sharp pointed fang like teeth and his tongue was now  
long and ended in a V. As Mary Jane stood frozen in  
shock, Peter screamed up at her in a deep voice.

"GET AWAY!" 

Mary Jane began to run into a nearby forest as a black  
ooze covered Peter's body. She picked up speed as she  
heard Peter roar behind her. She ran as fast as she  
could, tree branches slapping her in the face, as  
Peter pursued her through the woods. Suddenly, when  
she thought she'd lost him, Peter jumped out in front  
of her and knocked her to the ground. As she watched,  
horrified, the ugly black monster Peter had become  
came closer and closer and closer. Mary Jane let out a  
scream...

Peter jerked awake. He had been sitting on the couch  
listening to the tv when he had dozed off for a  
moment. He frowned as he noticed it was nearing the  
end of the Thriller video that had been playing when  
he fell asleep. Peter rolled his eyes as he turned off  
the tv.

"Gotta lay off VH1." He muttered.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. Ever since  
Venom and Carnage had escaped, they had been on his  
mind constantly. Especially Venom. He kept remembering  
how he had first worn the symbiote as a costume and  
how it had almost turned him evil. When he looked at  
Eddie Brock as Venom, he felt he was looking at what  
his life might had been like if he hadn't been able to  
get the symbiote off his body. 

*There but for the grace of God...* he thought to  
himself. 

He got up and went to the bathroom. On the way there  
he stopped in to check on May who was sleeping  
soundly. He smiled at her and thanked God that he had  
gotten away from the symbiote. He would be missing out  
on so much if he hadn't . 

Smiling to himself, he went on into the bathroom and  
closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mulder sat on his bed in the hotel room he and Scully  
had gotten, pouring over the case file of Cletus  
Kasady. He and Scully had eaten a late dinner and they  
were planning to interview more witnesses in the  
morning, along with Peter Parker. Something about his  
demeanor just didn't sit right with Mulder. He felt he  
was holding things back and it irritated Mulder. He  
knew Kasady was a maniac who could strike again at any  
time and the slightest detail might be key to bringing  
him down.

He looked up at the window overlooking the parking  
lot. He thought for a moment, he had seen a red blur  
out of the corner of his eye. He walked over and  
stared out, but couldn't see anything. Shrugging, he  
went back to the bed and resumed reading. After a few  
minutes, he looked up again. This time, he was sure he  
saw a flash of red go by the window. Frowning, he  
picked up his gun from the nightstand and slowly  
walked towards the door. Suddenly, the door opened and  
Scully entered holding two cokes and two bags of corn  
chips in her arms. Her eyes widened as she noticed the  
gun.

"Um...I'm not gonna assault you with snack food, if  
that's why you have your gun pointed at me, Mulder."  
She said, sarcastically.

Mulder let out a sigh or relief and dropped the gun to  
his side. 

"No, I thought I saw something red go by the window  
just now." Mulder said, feeling like an idiot. "I  
guess it was your hair I saw."

"Um, Mulder. I didn't go by the window. I came the  
other way." Scully said.

Mulder stared at her for a moment and then ran  
outside. He looked around frantically as Scully  
followed, staring at him in confusion. 

"Mulder, what are you doing?" Scully asked, as Mulder  
peeked over the balcony to the floor below.

"Just making sure we're safe, Scully." He said,  
turning his head skyward.

He sighed as he saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulders  
and followed Scully back inside. 

Carnage giggled to himself as he sat on the roof of  
the hotel. 

"What's wrong agent Mulder, afraid of the boogeyman?"  
he said, softly. "You are gonna wish we were the  
boogeyman when we get through with you."

Laughing evilly, he settled down on top of the roof  
for the night, waiting for the moment when agent  
Mulder would leave in the morning. He hoped that  
following him would either lead him to Venom or Spider-Man.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Peter and Mary Jane's eyes both snapped open. They  
broke their embrace and hurriedly jumped out of bed.  
As May continued to call out to them, they both threw  
on robes and ran down the hall towards her. Peter  
reached out with his spider sense, but could detect  
nothing. He ran into May's room followed by Mary Jane.  
As soon as May saw them, she calmed down.

"Mommy! Daddy! There was a monster here." She said,  
looking up at them with red rimmed eyes.

Peter sat down beside her and pulled her close as Mary  
Jane reached down to rub her back.

"Monster, honey? What monster?" Peter said softly,  
convinced now that May had just had a bad dream.

May sniffed.

"Big, black, monster, daddy at my window. It was  
looking at me." 

Peter stiffened. He suddenly realized that maybe it  
hadn't been a dream after all. His eyes narrowed and  
he glanced up at Mary Jane. He could tell she had come  
to the same conclusion.

"May, honey. Why don't you go sleep with mommy for  
tonight and I'll check and see if this monster is  
real." He said, stroking May's hair.

May's brow furrowed.

"Is it one of the bad guys you fight, daddy?" she  
asked.

Peter kissed her head.

"I hope not, sweetheart." He said. "But I'm gonna  
check and make sure. You and mommy will be safe, I  
promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

May nodded. She threw her arms around Peter's neck.

"If you find that monster, you kick him in the butt  
for scaring me like that." 

Peter laughed.

"I will, baby. Don't worry. Now, grab your teddy and  
follow your mother."

May nodded. She gathered her teddy bear in her arms  
and walked towards the door. Mary Jane quickly turned  
and kissed Peter.

"Peter, please be careful. If it is Venom, you know  
how dangerous he can be." She said.

Peter nodded and kissed her back. 

"I will, hon. Don't worry. Just stay in bed with May  
and be aware of everything around you. There are some  
spider tracers in the bedside table. You keep one  
close and if you see or hear anything suspicious, you  
press it and signal me. Okay?"

Mary Jane nodded. She gave Peter another kiss before  
she walked over to May and escorted her down the hall  
towards the bedroom. Peter glared out May's bedroom  
window for a moment before he followed them into the  
bedroom where he grabbed his Spider-Man costume out of  
the dresser drawer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hurriedly dressing and kissing Mary Jane and May  
one last time. Peter opened May's bedroom window and  
leapt out. As he swung in and out of the neighbor's  
houses, he kept a close eye out for Venom. After about  
a half hour's search, he had found nothing and was  
swinging back home.

"Lovely daughter you have there, Parker. Sorry we made  
her scream."

Peter swung his head around and saw Venom perched on  
the top of a nearby house grinning at him, as he  
leaned against a chimney. Peter gnashed his teeth and  
swung around to land on the roof beside him.

"I've warned you before to stay away from my family,  
Brock." He said, angrily.

"Aw, don't be angry with us, Petey. We were just  
wondering what your daughter looks like now. She is  
getting so big. It would be a shame for her to grow up  
without a daddy to look after her." Venom said,  
gleefully. 

"I warn you, if you harm either her or my wife..." Peter  
said, menacingly.

Venom laughed.

"Now, you must be hard of hearing, Parker. We said  
nothing at all just now about hurting either your  
daughter or your wife. All we are after is you. And  
now that our offspring Carnage is loose, we have  
decided to have the honor of destroying you ourselves  
before he can."

He suddenly lunged at Peter and caught him by  
surprise. Peter gasped as he felt himself hurtling off  
the roof with Venom above him. He raised his arm and  
shot out a web line snagging the corner of the roof.  
He felt the line tighten and he stopped, but a second  
later, Venom grabbed onto his legs and started  
climbing up his body.

"Why thank you, Parker. We didn't feel like falling  
all that way." Venom said. "And, here's our thanks!..."

He drew back his fist and punched Peter hard in the  
face. Peter cried out and lifted his legs pushing  
Venom off of him. As Venom flew out and smacked into  
the wall of the house, Peter shot out another web  
line. He knew there were two many residential houses  
around for them to be fighting. He had to get to a  
place where no one would get hurt. He looked back over  
his shoulder and saw that Venom had recovered. He  
leapt out and shot out a web line as a light came on  
in the window next to the damaged wall of the house.  
Venom stopped and turned for a moment, watching with  
curiosity as a man opened the window and leaned out of  
it holding a shotgun. He laughed as the man suddenly  
saw Venom, and letting out a yell of shock, quickly  
shut the window and went back inside. Venom focused  
his attention back on Peter who was now about a block  
away from him. He resumed his web slinging as he  
called out to him.

"Wait up, Petey. We aren't through with you yet." He  
said.

He laughed again as he saw he was closing the distance  
between him and Peter.

"Better web sling faster, Parker. I'm almost caught  
up." He taunted.

Peter panted as he swung as fast as he could. He could  
see now that they were leaving behind the homes and  
getting more into the business section. He just had to  
find somewhere now like a parking lot of a closed  
business where he could have room to maneuver and only  
have to worry about property damage. He fought to stay  
ahead as Venom kept gaining ground, the laughter and  
taunting becoming louder as Venom grew closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carnage jerked awake. He had heard some distant  
laughter, but he was also beginning to sense his  
enemies Spider-Man and Venom drawing near. He licked  
his lips in anticipation. Finally, he was going to be  
able to settle his score with both. He crouched down  
and watched as Spider-Man swung into view followed  
close on his heels by Venom. He waited and gauged the  
distance and then with a roar, he leapt out.

He gave out a howl of triumph as he slammed into Peter  
who was taken completely off guard. As they fell  
towards the hotel parking lot, Carnage wasted no time  
in his assault pummeling Peter furiously. He grinned  
as Peter slammed into someone's Honda Civic with a  
groan. 

"We have been waiting to continue our little battle,  
Spider-Man. We've been so bored waiting for you to  
show up." Carnage said, as he stood over Peter's  
unconscious body. He raised his hand and it morphed  
into an axe.

"Say goodbye to breathing, Spider..."

Carnage grunted as he felt himself being tossed across  
the parking lot. He landed hard on his ass and  
immediately jumped up.

"You!" he said, as he spied Venom walking towards him.  
"You dare to interfere with us?"

"Spider-Man belongs to us, Carnage. We will have the  
honor of killing him. We are superior to you in every  
way. You are nothing but a worthless copy of us."

"How dare you call us a worthless copy." Carnage  
hissed. "If you are so superior, then how come you  
haven't been able to get rid of Spider-Man? You are  
the worthless one here. We are the one who will kill  
Spider-Man."

"It's true that we have not been successful yet in  
defeating our hated enemy, but all that is going to  
change. Now that our most hated enemy is unconscious,  
we will finish him off. Now, out of my way, Carnage."

"Spider-Man is unconscious because of us. He is our  
prey. But as much as we despise Spider-Man, we despise  
you even more. So before we kill him, We will kill you  
first."

Carnage flew through the air and slammed into Venom's  
chest knocking him back against a Mazda. Venom flung  
himself onto his feet and snarled at him.

"You'll pay for that, Carnage." He said.

Two huge extensions of goo came off of Venom's body  
and socked Carnage in the face throwing him to the  
ground with a loud smack. Carnage leapt up and giving  
out a howl of rage morphed his hand into a scythe and  
charged towards Venom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mulder grunted away and looked over at Scully sleeping  
beside him.

"Scully? Did you hear that?"

Scully yawned and blinked open her eyes.

"Hear what, Mulder?" she said, sleepily.

Just then, a loud thud was heard outside in the  
parking lot.

"That!" Mulder said, pointing towards the window.

Scully raised her head and looked at Mulder, confused.

"We better go check it out." She said.

Mulder nodded and they hurriedly dressed and grabbed  
their revolvers as the crashing and thudding noises  
continued outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carnage and Venom grappled with each other. 

"You have been a thorn in our side for too long,  
Carnage." Venom yelled. "After tonight, we will once  
again be the supreme symbiote."

"Not likely, old man." Carnage hissed.

Suddenly, Carnage sensed a bullet heading his way. He  
ducked his head just as it passed by his ear and  
looked up at the direction the bullet came from. He  
snarled as he saw Mulder standing on the second floor  
balcony aiming his gun at him with Scully beside him.

"You! You are a problem to us too. Firing a bullet at  
us is the last mistake you'll ever make!"

With a howl of rage, Carnage flew up towards Mulder  
and Scully who were aiming at his head. Suddenly, he  
felt Venom tackle him in mid-air and they slammed into  
the pavement.

"No! Carnage. This fight is between us and Spider-Man.  
Leave innocent civilians out of it."

Carnage snorted.

"Innocent? Agent Mulder must suffer. He caused me to  
go to jail."

"Well, we like him better already." Venom sneered.  
"Anyone that can send your worthless carcass to jail  
is okay in our book."

Carnage howled. He put his feet up under Venom and  
kicked him backwards towards a plate glass window.

"Eat glass, old man!" he screamed as Venom smashed  
headfirst through the window.

As Venom struggled to untangle himself from the  
curtains, the couple in the room screamed and leapt  
out of bed. As they ran into their bathroom and closed  
the door, Venom freed himself and leapt back out  
towards Carnage who was making his way back to Peter,  
who was only now struggling to regain conciousness.  
Noticing the crowd that had now come out of their  
rooms to watch, Venom yelled at them to get back  
inside. Hearing his voice, Carnage turned and shook  
his head as everyone ran screaming back into their  
rooms.

"Can't you take a hint, Venom?" he said, running back  
towards him.

Carnage stopped short as another bullet from Mulder's  
gun came within inches of his right shoulder. Carnage  
gritted his teeth and began to leap up towards him,  
but Venom tackled him again and threw him to the  
pavement. Letting out a scream of frustration, Carnage  
decked Venom in the face sending him flying backwards.  
He leapt up and advanced towards him.

"This is it! It ends now. We have had it with all of  
you!" he screamed.

As Venom got to his feet and got in a defensive  
stance, they suddenly noticed a little metal ball roll  
across the pavement and stop between them. They stared  
at it for a moment and then Venom looked across  
Carnage's shoulder at Peter who was still on the  
Civic.

"Um, what was that supposed to do?" Venom said,  
amused.

Peter held up his left hand and Venom and Carnage saw  
a little white square with a button on it.

"This!" he said, pressing the button.

Instantly, the immediate area around Venom and Carnage  
was flooded with a high pitched sonic wail. Venom and  
Carnage fell to their knees as their symbiote halves  
went nuts all over their bodies. After a moment, Venom  
and Carnage both flew away from the scene as fast as  
they could leaving Peter struggling to get up off the  
Civic.

 

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and then ran  
across the balcony to the side stairs and down and  
across the pavement to Peter who was now sitting with  
his legs dangled over the side of the Civic.

"Um...Spider-Man? Are you okay?" Mulder asked as they  
reached him.

Peter looked at him and nodded.

"I'll be okay, I just got the wind knocked outta me."  
He said.

Scully walked around to the other side of the Civic  
and stared at Peter's backside.

"I think you need to be checked out Spider-Man. You're  
back is all cut up and you have glass shards in your  
right hand."

Peter shook his head.

"No, no doctors." He said.

Mulder pointed to Scully.

"Scully is a doctor, Spider-Man. Let her take care of  
you, she knows what she's doing."

Peter shook his head.

"I can't. I can't let my identity be compromised." He  
said.

Scully walked back around to face Peter.

"I won't take off your mask, I promise, Spider-Man.  
Speaking as a doctor, you do need some medical care.  
Please let me help you."

Peter stared at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay, but no removal of the mask."

Scully nodded.

"Agreed."

She reached over and moved Peter's arm around her  
shoulder. As he got off the Civic, he let out a groan  
and Scully wrapped her arm around his waist to support  
him as she walked him back towards their hotel room.  
Mulder watched them and then walking over to the  
little metal ball, he picked it up and studied it,  
fascinated, for a moment before he hurried to catch up  
to Scully and Spider-Man.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Peter looked at the door to Mulder and Scully's hotel  
room nervously.

"Um, hurry it up please? The cops are out there and I  
don't want to be here when they start interviewing the  
people who saw me come up here."

"I doubt if very many people saw you Spider-Man. After  
they all ran back inside, they probably took shelter,  
but I'll hurry anyway." Scully said, smiling.

"Thanks. I don't mean to be a bother, but the cops and  
me don't get along and besides I have to get home as  
soon as I can."

"Well lucky for you, your back wasn't as bad as I  
thought. You're hand wasn't too bad either once we got  
the glass shards out of it." She said, pointing down  
to the bandage around his right hand and wrist.

Peter nodded.

"I'm a fast healer. That's one of my many abilities."  
He said.

Mulder had been sitting in a chair in the corner  
listening to Scully and Peter talking. He cleared his  
throat and leaned forward.

"So...Spider-Man, if you don't mind me asking, are you  
an alien like your buddies out there?" he said.

Peter shook his head.

"Nope. I'm human. Or rather I'm part human/ part  
spider now. But I'm from Earth."

Mulder frowned.

"So how come you are part spider?"

Peter chuckled.

"Well, I started out a nerdy teenager...."

Mulder laughed.

"You? You were a nerd? Somehow, I can't see that." He  
said, pointing to his muscular chest.

Peter glanced down.

"Yeah, I know. But it's true. I was a 98 pound  
weakling, so to speak."

"So what happened?" Scully asked as she rubbed  
disinfectant on Peter's back.

"Well, I went with my class on a field trip one day to  
a science lab and I was bitten by a genetically  
altered spider and somehow I acquired the spider's  
abilities through the bite." Peter shrugged. "Don't  
ask me how. I don't really understand it myself. It's  
just that that night I got deathly ill and the next  
morning when I woke up I had these powers and I had  
this body."

Mulder looked at Scully.

"Wow, that's some spider bite." He said.

Peter snorted.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He said, dryly.

Scully pointed to the white splotch on his arm.

"What is that, by the way? You have them on both your  
arms and for a moment, I thought it might be another  
injury."

"Oh that? That's my web shooters. Here I'll show you."

 

He raised his left arm towards the ceiling and shot  
out a web strand. Mulder's eyes widened and he  
grinned.

"Cool!" he said.

Scully rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him." She said to Peter. " He gets  
fascinated with things like that."

Peter chuckled.

"That's okay. It still amazes me sometimes and I've  
had them since I was bitten."

"Oh! That reminds me." Mulder said. "Speaking of  
fascinating things, here's your little ball back." He  
said, handing the metal ball back to Peter.

As Peter nodded his thanks and put it back into one of  
the pockets on his utility belt.

"Can I ask what it is, exactly?" Mulder said.

"Ah, that's something I came up with specifically to  
fight Venom and Carnage. I call it a Sonic Bomb. It  
gives off sonic vibrations. There are two things that  
will really stop a symbiote and that's fire and loud  
noises."

"I see...." Mulder said, even more fascinated. 

He hated that Spider-Man got hurt, but at the same  
time, he was glad that he had an opportunity to learn  
more about him and his abilities.

Spider-Man suddenly glanced up at the clock on the  
wall and back at Scully.

"Listen, I really gotta go. I appreciate all you've  
done for me, agent Scully. You're a good doctor. I  
feel better already. Thank you both for allowing me to  
get a little breather after being knocked out like  
that."

"Our pleasure, Spider-Man and thanks for filling us in  
a little on yourself. I've been curious about you  
since I first heard of you."

"That's the understatement of the year." Scully  
muttered.

Peter chuckled to himself as Mulder flashed her a hurt  
look. He walked over to a nearby chair and retrieved  
the top half of his costume. He looked at the rips and  
tears on the back and sighed deeply. 

*Looks like there will be some sewing for me tonight.  
* He thought.

He pulled on his costume top and grabbed his gloves.  
He slipped them on and then walked to the door. As he  
opened the door, he looked over at Mulder and Scully. 

"Thanks again for all you've done." He said.

"Don't mention it, Spider-Man." Mulder said.

Peter stepped out onto the balcony and after making  
sure no one was around, flipped up to the roof. Taking  
a running jump, he leapt off the roof and fired a web  
line at the nearest building and swung away.

Mulder and Scully watched him from the balcony as he  
faded quickly from sight.

"This was some night, Scully." 

"Yeah, Mulder. Some night, indeed." Scully said,  
dryly, glancing down at the wrecked cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mulder yawned as the pulled up to the Parker  
residence. They had gotten very little sleep after  
Spider-Man had left, helping the police take down  
witness statements and gather evidence. Mulder  
considered sleeping in and just forgetting this second  
interview with Peter, but he reconsidered after he  
thought about the type of devastation he had seen  
Venom and Carnage do to the cars and the glass window.  
Not to mention the injury to Spider-Man. Both of them  
had to be stopped, the sooner the better, and if  
Parker knew something, he wanted him to tell him and  
Scully. 

He stifled another yawn as he walked up to the side  
door and knocked. He and Scully waited for a moment  
and then, they saw bobbing brown hair and two blue  
eyes peek curiously at them through the glass of the  
screen door. Mulder smiled as May opened the door and  
stared at them as she sucked on a fudgecicle. 

"Hey, hon. is your daddy home?" Mulder said, smiling.

May nodded.

"Could you wait a minute though, I have to go get  
daddy. He's.... exercising." 

Mulder and Scully nodded and May walked back through  
the door and shut it behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May went through the back door into the kitchen.

"Who is it, honey?" Mary Jane called from the living  
room.

May looked over at her as she raised herself slightly  
from her lazy boy.

"It's the FBI people, mommy. They wanna talk to daddy  
again."

Mary Jane nodded.

"You go ahead and get daddy and I'll ask them to come  
in the living room." Mary Jane said, getting up.

"Okay, mommy." May said, as Mary Jane headed towards  
the kitchen. 

Mary Jane paused for a moment as May walked to the  
basement door in the corner of the kitchen and closed  
it shut as she went through. Mary Jane headed on out  
to greet Mulder and Scully as May headed down into the  
basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May opened the door at the bottom of the basement  
stairs and walked in. Peter was busy kicking and  
punching at a punching bag in the corner. May stood  
quietly eating her fudgecicle until Peter noticed her  
and stopped.

"Hey there, come to watch daddy work out?" he said,  
smiling at her as he grabbed a nearby towel.

May shook her head.

"Those two FBI people are here, daddy. They wanna see  
you."

Peter stopped rubbing the sweat off of his forehead  
and sighed.

"Okay, where are they now?" he asked.

"Mommy said, she's taking them in the living room."

Peter nodded.

"Okay, tell them I'll be there in a second." He stared  
down at the fudgecicle in May's hand. "And honey, get  
a paper towel under that. It's starting to drip down  
your hand." He said, pointing to it.

"Okay, daddy." May said.

She opened the door and closed it again as she went up  
the stairs. Peter sighed deeply and began to change  
out of his tights into some sweat pants and a sweater  
that was lying nearby. He finished changing. He put  
his Spider-Man costume away in a little trunk lying in  
the corner of the room and locked the padlock that was  
on it. He smoothed down his hair as he walked  
upstairs. He reached the top and opened the basement  
door and shut it again, taking a little key from a  
nail beside the door and locking it. He cleared his  
throat and put on a smile as he turned down the  
hallway into the living room. He smiled as he noticed  
the May now had a paper towel wrapped around the stick  
of her fudgecicle and he tousled her hair  
affectionately before he turned his attention to  
Mulder and Scully who were sitting on the couch.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Mister Parker..." Mulder began.

"Please, just call me Peter." Peter said, grinning.

"Okay, Peter. We're sorry if we've interrupted  
anything. But I'm sure you heard about the little  
incident last night at the Day's Inn near here?"

Peter nodded.

"Well, we were there and we witnessed some of what  
happened and judging from the devastation, we are  
committed more than ever to seeing Brock and  
especially Kasady behind bars."

 

"That's understandable." Peter said.

Mulder nodded.

"Well, the thing is...I wonder if you might have any  
additional information you could give us about either  
one of them that might aid us in capturing them."

"I've told you all I know." Peter said.

"You're sure? I mean, anything insignificant you might  
have missed? The tiniest detail might be the key to  
tracking them down." Mulder said.

Peter shook his head. Suddenly he felt his spider  
sense kick in. He furrowed his brow and then he  
suddenly noticed that Scully was staring at his right  
hand with an odd look on her face. He glanced over at  
it and his eyes widened when he realized he still had  
her bandage on. He looked at Scully and Scully looked  
up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You are positive you don't know anything else?"  
Mulder said.

Peter gulped as Scully's eyes bored into him.

"Um...no, no, nothing else." He said, nervously.

He glanced back at Scully who now had a small smirk on  
her face.

Mulder nodded and looked over at Scully.

"Anything you want to ad...what?" he said, as Scully  
gave him a look.

As Peter looked over at Mary Jane, Scully glanced up  
at Peter and looked at his hand. Mulder followed her  
gaze and noticed the bandage for the first time. His  
eyes widened and he looked back up at Peter with a  
shocked look as Peter stared down at him sheepishly.

Behind Peter, May whispered softly...

"Busted."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Peter gulped as Mulder and Scully stared at him.

"Seems you hurt your hand there, Peter." Mulder said,  
pointing to the bandage. "What happened to it?"

Peter's mind raced trying to come up with an  
explanation, any explanation. At the same time, he  
could tell it probably wouldn't do much good. He could  
see the Mulder and Scully already knew the truth.

"I...I hurt it yesterday. I cut myself while I was  
dicing vegetables." He said, sheepishly.

Scully sighed.

"Come on, don't give us that. I know my bandage when I  
see it. You're Spider-Man." She said. "I hope you  
realize too, Mister Parker, that it is a felony to lie  
to the FBI or to withhold information."

May suddenly darted in front of Peter.

"Please don't arrest my daddy." She begged. "He's  
lying because if the bad people find out he's  
Spider-Man, they'll come and hurt him."

Mary Jane stood up and stood beside Peter.

"That's right. Peter risks his life every day to keep  
both New York and us safe. He has to lie to protect  
himself and us from danger. Please, that's the only  
reason why he's been lying to you."

Mulder nodded.

"I understand. I think it's a very brave thing, Peter,  
to do what you do and put your life on the line to  
protect people you've never met." He looked at May,  
who had tears in her eyes and patted her shoulder.  
"I'm not gonna arrest your daddy and Scully and I'm  
not gonna tell anyone he's Spider-Man. Right?" he  
said, glancing at Scully.

Scully nodded.

"Right." She agreed.

May smiled and threw her arms around Mulder.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cried out, as she hugged  
him.

Mulder hugged her back and smiled. As May broke the  
embrace and stepped back. Mulder looked at Peter.

"Now that we know who you are, perhaps we can help one  
another to catch Kasady and Brock?" he asked.

Peter nodded.

"Yes, I'm willing to share what I know from my  
experiences with both of them." He said.

Mulder thought for a moment and then his eyes widened.

"I have something in the car that might help you as  
Spider-Man. I have a very detailed file on Kasady  
going all the way back to when I was tracking him as a  
serial killer. It's got a complete psychological  
profile and everything. I think you might find it  
useful."

Peter grinned and nodded.

"Yes, I know a lot about Brock from working with him  
at the Bugle, but I only know bits and pieces of  
Kasady's life. Having a background on him would be  
extremely helpful."

Mulder smiled. 

"Well, if you want to come out with me to our car.  
I'll get the file for you so you can look at it." He  
said.

Peter nodded.

"Sure. Thanks." 

Mulder smiled.

"Anytime." He glanced over at Mary Jane. "If you'll  
excuse me, I'll go and get the file. Scully, why don't  
you stay and keep Mary Jane and May company while I  
get it."

As Scully nodded, Mulder stood up and Peter followed  
him out the back door. They walked out to the car  
sitting just outside the back door. Mulder unlocked  
the back door and reached over and got his briefcase.  
He unlocked it and pulled out a huge manila folder.  
Peter's eyes widened as he stared at the huge amount  
of paperwork.

"Wow!" he said. "You aren't kidding when you said it's  
extensive."

Mulder nodded.

"Yup, I think I have just about everything in there,  
from his profile to all the clues and witness  
statements from the murder investigations."

Peter opened the folder and began to thumb through the  
paperwork glancing over everything. He looked at  
Mulder.

"You don't mind if I borrow this for tonight and study  
it?" he asked.

"No, no! That's what I was wanting you to do. I didn't  
think you'd be able to absorb everything right now."  
Mulder said.

"Thanks so much." Peter said. "And in return, I'll  
tell you all I know about them and their symbiotes."

Mulder nodded, gratefully. Suddenly, his and Peter's  
eyes widened as they heard a crash of glass and May  
screaming.

"Shit!" Peter screamed. "I think someone just busted  
through the front door. Can you hold them off until I  
get upstairs and change into the Spider-Man costume I  
have in my bedroom dresser?"

Mulder nodded as he pulled his gun from his holster. 

Peter looked at him.

"It won't take me more than a moment. I'm an expert at  
getting my costume on." 

Peter dropped the file back on the car seat and Mulder  
quickly slammed the door and ran inside as he saw him  
start to climb up the house to the open bedroom  
window. Mulder raised his gun in front of him and put  
his hand on the door to the kitchen. Counting to 3...he  
burst into the house and ran into the hallway,  
pointing his gun towards the living room. His eyes  
widened as he saw Carnage at the damaged front door,  
holding Scully, Mary Jane and May in his arms. 

"Alright, Kasady! Stop right there!" Mulder said,  
quickly crossing the hall towards the living room.

Carnage looked back at him and sneered.

"Aw, we're sorry, agent Mulder. You got here too late.  
And now they're going to have to suffer for it Guess  
you should have been more careful and looked to see if  
someone was following you on the way here." He said,  
mockingly.

Carnage turned his head as Mulder started running  
towards him. At that moment, Peter came running down  
the stairs. He paused for a moment and then quickly  
threw a spider tracer. It landed on the back of  
Carnage's leg just below his knee as Carnage took off  
into the sky with Scully, Mary Jane and May kicking  
and screaming. Peter ran up beside Mulder who was now  
out on the porch staring at the rapidly disappearing  
Carnage as he flew into the sky. He looked over at  
Peter who had raised his mask to his forehead and was  
staring at the sky with a look of rage.

"What was that you threw on him?" Mulder asked.

"A spider tracer." Peter said. "It's a homing device.  
I can track where he goes. I just hope he doesn't  
realize the tracer is back there and destroy it. It  
may be our only hope of saving MJ, May and Scully.  
And, if he's hurt any of them..." Peter said, trailing  
off as his rage increased.

Mulder patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get em back." He said.

Peter nodded.

"Yes, but we might need some help. Carnage is a  
formidable foe and we might need a distraction while  
we search. And I think I know just who to turn to."

Mulder looked at him.

"Who?"

Peter grimaced.

"Venom."

Mulder blinked.

"Venom? But, he's like Kasady. How can he help us?"

Peter shook his head.

"No, there are some things that he and Carnage differ  
in. Brock hates me, but there are two things he hates  
even more...Carnage, and seeing innocent people getting  
hurt. That is what I'm going to use to enlist his  
help."

"But will he go for it?" Mulder asked.

Peter nodded. 

"I think so, I've formed an alliance with him against  
Carnage before. Hopefully, I can convince him to do it  
again. The only trouble is finding him, but I know  
where to start." He looked at Mulder. "You ride with  
me. Web slinging is much faster than a car."

Mulder grinned in spite of himself.

"Awesome" he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Jesus!" Mulder yelled out as Peter carried him  
across the city.

His eyes widened as he looked down at the traffic far  
below him.

"How can you do this all the time and not get sick?"  
he yelled at Peter. "I get dizzy just from looking  
down."

"I was that way too when I first started out, but I'm  
used to it now." Peter screamed back. "Just try not to  
look down and hold on to me."

"Don't worry, I'm not about to loosen my grip, believe  
me!" Mulder said, his eyes bulging out.

Peter chuckled to himself. He spied the building they  
were looking for and with one last swing, Peter landed  
with his feet planted firmly on the building. Mulder's  
grip tightened as he felt himself dangling in space.

"Whatever you are going to do, can you do it so I can  
feel terra firma under my feet again?" He said.

Peter nodded.

"Don't worry, we're here." He said, inching over to a  
window beside him.

"Where's here?" Mulder said, trying not to look down.

"Brock's apartment." Peter said, trying the window. 

He smiled under the mask when he found it unlocked. He  
leapt inside and Mulder sighed in relief as he felt  
his feet hit the floor.

"I'd kiss the ground, but there's a ton of dust down  
there." He said, pointing to the floor.

Peter nodded.

"Brock isn't the tidiest of people.' He said. 

He motioned for Mulder to follow him.

"I just hope he's here." He muttered.

He checked all the rooms and finally found Brock sound  
asleep in his bed. He looked back at Mulder and  
pointed to him. Mulder placed one hand near his  
holster and followed Peter as he walked to the side of  
the bed. He motioned for Mulder to stand back and then  
slapped him as hard as he could. Brock grunted awake  
and blinked in confusion. His eyes widened and then  
narrowed as he saw Peter standing over him.

"You! How dare you invade our home!" Brock yelled, as  
the symbiote spread over his body. "We are going to  
teach you a less..."

"Just a moment, Brock. I need to talk to you."

Venom narrowed his eyes even more and snorted.

"What do you need to talk to us about, Peter?"

Mulder frowned and glanced over at Peter.

"He knows who you are?"

"Yes!" Venom said to Mulder. "We know exactly who he  
is. We know everything about him. And now, we are  
going to destroy him."

As he started to lunge off the bed, Peter grabbed him  
and sat him back down.

"I said, wait a moment, Brock. I didn't come here to  
fight you."

"Then what did you come here for?" Venom hissed.

"I need your help."

Venom roared with laughter.

"You need our help. What's wrong, Petey? Can't handle  
your battles yourself anymore?" he said, mockingly.

Peter ignored him.

"I need you to help me defeat Carnage."

"And why should we help you?" Venom spat out.

"Because he has Mary Jane, May and his partner  
hostage." Peter said.

He nodded as Venom grew quiet.

"That's right, Brock. He's holding innocent people  
hostage, and he's going to kill them. Now you don't  
want that to happen, do you?" Peter challenged.

He watched as Venom thought to himself.

"I need your help, Brock. I need you to help me create  
a distraction while Mulder and I get them out and then  
we need you to help us defeat him. Please." Peter  
said.

Venom paused and then the symbiote slid off his head  
to reveal Brock's glaring face. He folded his arms and  
stared at Peter.

"Alright, Parker. I'll help. But, don't think I'm  
doing this for you. I'm doing it because I don't want  
Kasady to hurt anyone. But, before I agree to this,  
you have to promise me one thing."

"What?" Peter said, dreading the answer.

"No one arrests me. I'm allowed to go free." Brock  
said, staring at Mulder.

Mulder looked over at Peter.

"Peter, he's a felon too." 

Brock glared at Mulder

"Do you want our help or not?"

Mulder started to speak, but Peter raised his hand.

"Venom is a threat to me, but not to anyone else.  
Carnage is more of a threat to society, He's the one I  
want mainly behind bars." He looked at Brock.  
"Alright, Brock. You have a deal. No arrests."

Brock nodded.

"Now how do you figure on finding Kasady? If you think  
we know, you need to guess again."

Peter showed him the little TV. He pointed to the  
white blip on it.

"I put a little bug on Kasady. With any luck, it's  
still there."

Brock nodded as the symbiote slipped back over his  
head.

"Then let's go before he does something." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Carnage opened the door and threw Scully, Mary Jane  
and May to the floor.

"You're going to stay in here until agent Mulder  
comes. We want him to witness your deaths. Especially  
yours since you seem to be so close to him." He said,  
pointing at Scully. "With any luck, Spider-Man will  
get word of it and show up too. Then we can destroy  
him along with agent Mulder after we are done with all  
of you." Carnage slapped his hands together. "Ah, this  
is turning out to be a good day." He said.

He turned on a small electric lantern and set it in  
the room. He shut the door and all of them heard him  
fiddling with the doorknob. After they heard him stop,  
Scully tested the door and sighed when it wouldn't  
open.

"It's locked or he's figured out a way to keep the  
door shut." She said.

She began to look a way to open the door as Mary Jane  
cuddled May against her.

"Mommy, I'm scared." She said, with tears in her eyes.

Mary Jane rocked her and kissed her tears away.

"I know, baby. I know. Mommy's scared too, but we'll  
get away somehow." She said, reassuringly.

Scully sighed as her search turned up nothing. She  
grabbed the lantern and scanned the room. She looked  
up and pointed to a small vent above them.

"Looks like the only way out of this room is that  
small vent up there." She said. " We might be able to  
boost someone up there, but the vent is kinda small,  
only a child could probably get through..."

She paused as Mary Jane stared at her with her eyes  
wide. She looked down at May.

"May, honey. You could get up there. You have your  
daddy's abilities. You could climb up there and get  
that vent off."

"Then what would I do." May said, confused.

"Well, honey. You could crawl through the vent and see  
if you can get on the other side of this door. Then  
you could come out of the vent and open the door for  
us so we can all get out of here."

May stared at Mary Jane and then looked up at the  
vent.

"I could?" she said, uncertain.

Mary Jane nodded.

"You'll have to be brave though. Can you be brave?"

May smiled.

"Yup, I can be brave, mommy."

Mary Jane kissed her.

"That's my little girl."

Scully looked at the vent and back at Mary Jane.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mary Jane shook her head.

"No, I hate to ask May to do this. But, we don't have  
a choice. Carnage may be back at any time and I'd hate  
to think what he has in mind for us. Besides, if May  
is up in the vent when Carnage comes back, at least  
she has a chance to get away." She said, hugging her. 

"I could try to find daddy and Mulder too, mommy." May  
said.

Mary Jane smiled at her.

"I want you to try to see if you can open the door for  
us, first, honey. I don't want you getting lost up  
there."

"Okay, mommy."

Mary Jane pointed towards the door.

"Go in that direction and see if you can find a path  
towards the door while you're up there, honey, okay?"

May nodded.

Mary Jane hugged and kissed May.

"Be careful, baby." She said.

"I will, mommy."

May ran to the wall and began to climb up it. She  
crawled across the ceiling as Scully held the lantern  
up high to give her some light. May reached the vent  
cover and with a small grunt wrenched the cover off  
and dropped it to the floor as Scully and Mary Jane  
backed up away from it. May stared up and looked back  
down at Mary Jane.

"It's like tunnels in here, mommy." She said.

"I know, honey. That's the ventilation system. Air  
comes through that into different rooms."

"Oh, okay." May said, nodding her head.

She tentatively touched the metal within the shaft and  
found that her fingers stuck.

"I'm gonna go now, mommy. 'K?"

"Okay, honey. Be careful, please." Mary Jane said,  
nervously.

"I will."

Scully pointed to the lantern.

"Do you need this to see, May?"

May shook her head. 

"Nah, I'll just use my spidey sense. Here I go!"

As she crawled up into the shaft, Scully looked at  
Mary Jane.

"Her what?"

"Spider sense. Peter has it too. From what I  
understand, some kind of buzzing goes off in their  
heads when they sense danger and they can also use it  
to navigate in darkness."

Scully raised her eyebrows.

"Wow! That's handy. I wish Mulder and I had something  
like that for the times we got into danger." 

"Yeah, me too." Mary Jane said.

They looked back up as they heard May's voice echo  
through the shaft.

"Mommy, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you baby. Are you okay?" Mary Jane  
yelled back.

"Yup, I'm okay. I think I found a room. I'm gonna see  
what it is."

"Okay, baby. Just be careful and keep quiet just in  
case Carnage is around."

"I will, mommy."

They waited a moment and then they heard May's voice  
echo back to them.

"Mommy?"

Mary Jane looked up at the vent.

"Yes?"

"The door to the room is locked. I can't get it open."

Mary Jane cursed to herself.

"Do you want me to go and look for another room,  
mommy?"

Mary Jane paused as she bit her lip. She looked at  
Scully.

"It's worth a try." Scully said. "I think as long as  
she doesn't try to go down another shaft, she'll be  
okay. I can't think of any other options."

Mary Jane nodded.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Go ahead, but keep going straight, honey. Don't turn  
any corners or anything. I don't want you to get  
lost."

"Okay, mommy. Here I go."

Mary Jane shifted her feet nervously praying that May  
would be able to find a way to unlock the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter landed with a thump outside an abandoned  
warehouse near the harbor. As Venom landed beside him,  
Peter released his grip on Mulder.

"You were right, Peter. That time around wasn't as bad  
as the first time." Mulder whispered.

As Peter pulled out his little TV, all of them stared  
down at the white blip.

"He's not too far from us." Peter whispered. " He's  
definitely in this building." He stared up at it. "I  
just hope Mary Jane, May, and Scully are too."

Venom pointed to the TV.

"Let us have that. We'll use it to find Carnage and  
keep him away from you while you look for them."

Peter nodded. He quickly explained how to use it and  
then they watched as Venom leapt up to a window. He  
paused to study the TV screen and then vanished from  
sight.

"Okay," Peter said. "Let's start looking."

He grabbed Mulder and hopped up to the same window. He  
quickly scanned around before he dropped silently to  
the floor. Mulder pulled the gun from his holster and  
held it at his side as Peter pointed towards a  
corridor.

"This way." He said.

Mulder pulled out his flashlight and shined it in  
front of him. As they entered the darkened corridor,  
Peter looked around.

"Keep an eye out. I have spider sense that normally  
tells me when there's danger around me, but Carnage  
knows how to block it. He could very easily get the  
drop on us if we aren't careful."

Mulder nodded, His eyes shifted from left to right as  
they moved cautiously down the corridor. They came to  
a door and tried it. They found it was locked and as  
Mulder raised his foot to kick it in, Peter stopped  
him.

"Wait. No need to do that. My spider sense is telling  
me nothing's there." He said.

"Except maybe Carnage." Mulder said.

"I hope not. I hope Brock will find him before he  
finds us, and keep him busy until we can get everyone  
out safely."

They moved along to the next door and Peter shook his  
head, as he sensed nothing. There were a few more  
doors after it and Peter scanned them all with his  
spider sense, but found nothing."

"Okay, this corridor is clean. At least, Mary Jane,  
May and Scully aren't here." He said. "I guess we'll  
try the next one."

They moved back up to the beginning of the corridor  
and checked around. Seeing nothing, they moved along  
the wall until they found another corridor. Mulder  
aimed his gun as he shined the flashlight down it and  
Peter reached out with his spider sense.

"I don't see anything." Mulder whispered.

Peter nodded his head.

"I don't sense anything either. I think we're okay."

Mulder nodded. He lowered his gun to his side and they  
started down the corridor. They came to the first door  
and found it was open. They both took a quick glance  
in and saw nothing. They prepared to move to the  
next-door when suddenly Peter put his hand on Mulder's  
chest.

"Wait, I'm getting something. My spider sense is going  
off."

Mulder frowned as he glanced around.

"I thought Carnage couldn't trigger it." 

"He can't. It's something else."

"Venom?" Mulder asked.

"No, he can block my spider sense too. It's coming  
from this room and it's getting closer." He said,  
pointing into the open room.

Mulder glanced in and shook his head.

"I don't see anything."

"I don't either. But, I definitely sense something."

He walked into the room cautiously as Mulder raised  
his gun and followed alongside him. Peter reached out  
with his spider sense and pointed to a vent above  
them.

"Up there." He said, softly.

Mulder raised his gun and put his finger next to the  
trigger. Peter crouched down, preparing to jump up the  
ceiling when he suddenly heard a small voice coming  
from the vent.

"Daddy?"

Peter's eyes widened and a grin spread across his  
face.

"May!" he cried out as Mulder breathed a sigh of  
relief and dropped the gun back to his side.

"Daddy! I found you!" May said.

"Yes, sweetie!" Peter said, overjoyed. 

He paused for a moment.

"What are you doing up in the ventilation system,  
though?"

"I'm looking for a way to get back to the locked door  
so I can open it and let mommy and Scully out." She  
said.

Mulder and Peter looked at each other.

"Are they nearby?" Mulder said.

"Yup, I think so. I don't think I went too far." May  
said, thinking.

"Well, come down out of there, sweetie. This door is  
open." Peter said, pointing over to it.

"Oh goody, I'm so glad. It's dusty up here, I've been  
sneezing lots." She said.

Mulder chuckled as Peter leapt up and told May to get  
back. He wrenched the vent cover off and May peeked  
her head out and smiled at him.

"Hi there, daddy." She said, with a smile.

Peter raised his mask up to his forehead and smothered  
her face with kisses as May giggled.

"Oh thank God, May. I'm so glad you're alright." Peter  
said.

"I'm okay, daddy. Mommy and Scully are okay too. They  
couldn't get out so they asked me to find a way to  
open the door. I'm very brave." She said, with a grin.

"Yes, you are, baby. Yes, you are." Peter said.

He guided May out through the hole in the ceiling and  
holding her in his arm, leapt back down beside Mulder.  
May grinned at him.

"Hello, Mulder."

"Hello, May." Mulder said, tousling her hair.

May looked at Peter.

"Did you kick the bad guy's butt yet, daddy?"

Peter laughed.

"Not yet, honey. We wanted to find you and mommy and  
Scully and make sure you were safe before we did  
that." He kissed the top of her head. "Can you show us  
where mommy and Scully are now?"

May nodded. She grabbed Peter's hand as he pulled his  
mask back down over his face.

"This way, daddy." She said.

They went out the door and Mulder and Peter quickly  
looked around as May pointed down the darkened  
corridor.

"I came from this way, daddy." She said.

Holding Peter's hand, she guided him down the corridor  
as Mulder followed.

As they reached the door at the end of the corridor,  
Peter suddenly sensed people on the other side. He  
pointed to a rope that was running from the doorknob  
back to a locked door on the other side of the  
corridor. He made May stand back with Mulder and he  
bent over closer to the door.

"MJ? Scully?" he called out.

"Peter?" Mary Jane said.

He heard Mary Jane run to the door.

"We're in here, Peter. May is up in the ventilation  
system. We haven't heard from her for a couple of  
minutes."

"I'm right here, mommy. I found daddy and Mulder." May  
called out.

"Oh thank God." Mary Jane said, relieved.

Peter walked to the door on the other side and grabbed  
hold of the roap. With a grunt, he broke the rope in  
two as Mulder opened the door. Mary Jane ran to Peter  
and Scully ran to Mulder and both couples embraced.  
Mary Jane broke the embrace and she held May tightly  
and kissed her cheek.

"Good job, sweetie." She said, in her ear.

"Thank you, mommy." May said, kissing her cheek.

Peter looked at Mulder and Scully as Mary Jane and May  
broke their embrace.

"Okay, now that they're safe. We can concentrate on  
Kasady." He said.

He turned to Mary Jane.

"MJ, take May and find a place to hide away from here,  
where you'll be safe."

"Scully, you go with them and keep an eye on them,  
just in case Kasady gets out of the building."

Peter looked at Mulder, as Scully nodded.

"You sure you're up to this?"

Mulder nodded.

"I want to personally make sure that son of a bitch is  
caught." He said.

Peter nodded.

"Okay, just be careful. He's a lot stronger now then  
he was when he was just Cletus Kasady. Hopefully, by  
the time, we catch up to him, Brock will have worn him  
down."

"Venom's here too?" Mary Jane asked.

"Yes, but he's on our side for the moment. I convinced  
him to help after I told him Carnage had hostages. I  
hope now that you're safe he won't just decide to up  
and leave." Peter said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud crash and Venom and  
Carnage's voices echoing throughout the warehouse.  
Peter looked at Mulder.

"I guess they found each other." Peter said.

He gave a quick kiss to Mary Jane and May through the  
mask and Mulder kissed Scully. Peter looked at Mulder  
and they started down the corridor towards the fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

They reached the scene of the fight just in time to  
see Carnage flying out a broken window. They looked  
over and stared at Venom who was lying motionless on  
the ground.

Peter and Mulder ran to him and Peter bent down to  
check Venom. Peter looked up at Mulder.

"He's alive. He's just been knocked out. I don't think  
he has any really serious injuries though it's hard to  
tell with the black symbiote covering his body." He  
said.

"If he doesn't recover, we could get Scully to check  
him." Mulder said.

Peter looked up at him.

"That depends on whether or not the symbiote would let  
her." He said. "I know Eddie is a loner and he'd  
rather just heal on his own. Still, he might let  
Scully since she is a pretty red head and I know he's  
commented on how beautiful MJ looked in the past. Of  
course, he was usually trying to push my buttons when  
he was saying that, but, I think he does think that  
anyway. Anyway, I think he'll be okay for the moment."  
Peter said, grabbing the TV screen that is laying  
beside him. "We gotta stop Carnage more than  
anything." 

He glanced down at the screen and smiled under his  
mask. 

"Good, the tracer wasn't knocked off. He's coming in  
loud and clear."

He grabbed Mulder and shot out a web line. He and  
Mulder swung through the same broken window Carnage  
had exited from as Peter began to track down Carnage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think this is good place to wait." Scully said, as  
they huddled in an abandoned warehouse next to the one  
they had just left. "We don't want to go too far.  
They'll probably start calling for us as soon as  
they're finished and we don't want to be out of  
earshot."

Mary Jane nodded as she cuddled May against her body.  
The air inside the building was cold and she was  
trying to keep May warm as she shivered beside her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." May said, softly. "When we get  
home. I want a cheeseburger and French fries and milk  
and some cookies and some fruit roll ups and some  
twinkies and..."

"Whoa, hon. You want all that?" Mary Jane said,  
laughing.

"Well, mainly the cheeseburger and French fries." May  
said, giggling.

Mary Jane shook her head as she chuckled. Suddenly,  
she frowned as she noticed May get an odd look on her  
face.

"What is it, hon?"

"Um...my spidey sense is going off."

Mary Jane's frown deepened.

"It is?" she asked, as Scully stared over at May.

"Yeah, and the buzzing is getting bigger." She said,  
her eyes widening.

Mary Jane looked at Scully. Suddenly, they gasped as  
they saw a red blur enter the room. Carnage jumped to  
the floor in front of them and grinned.

"Well, well, here we were trying to find a place to  
rest a moment before we went and finished off Agent  
Mulder and Spider-Man and we run into all of you." He  
said, gleefully. "We wondered if you had been rescued  
yet. We figured that was why Venom was around as a  
distraction. Well, we finished off Venom and now  
you're next." He said.

Scully aimed her gun at Carnage's head and Mary Jane  
stood up and stepped around May to shield her from  
him. Carnage licked his lips in anticipation.

"Oh goodey, We love it when our victims put up a  
fight. We get some exercise that way. Too bad it's  
going to be a short battle though, but we'll love the  
taste of your blood on our lips."

Suddenly Carnage's eyes widened.

"NO! not yet!" he said, as he sensed Peter and Mulder  
behind him.

He let out a scream of rage as he turned around. He  
let out another scream as one of Mulder's bullets tore  
into his left side. He grabbed his side and snarled at  
Mulder.

"Lucky shot, agent Mulder, but it's too bad you didn't  
kill us with it, because you won't get another  
chance." He yelled.

He flung himself at Mulder and grunted as Peter did a  
roundhouse kick to his jaw. Scully, Mary Jane and May  
got out of the way just seconds before he flew past  
him to the back wall. Taking advantage of his  
momentary daze, Peter hustled the three of them out  
the door before he and Mulder stepped inside.

"You are under arrest, Cletus Kasady, for the murders  
of several people in that little jailbreak the other  
day, not to mention all the other charges we'll bring  
against you once we get the body count tallied up."

Carnage sneered at him.

"You think you can arrest us, agent Mulder. We're  
capable now of ripping through you like tissue paper  
the minute you get anywhere near us."

"Not if you're knocked out, Carnage." Peter said.

He jumped and Carnage flung himself at Peter's stomach  
catching him in a head butt. Peter grunted as he felt  
the wind knocked out of him. He hadn't fully recovered  
from the fight at the hotel and his insides felt like  
they were on fire. But, he heard Mary Jane and May  
screaming for him to get up just outside the door and  
that was all he needed to give him his second wind and  
the courage to face one of his greatest foes. 

His eyes widened as he saw Mulder rush over.

"No, wait!" he tried to call out.

But it was too late. Carnage had seen him coming. He  
threw a backhand and caught Mulder in the jaw. As  
Scully screamed, Mulder flew back and smacked against  
the wall.

"Okay, bad mistake." He said, rubbing his head.

"Mulder?" Scully called out.

"I'm okay, Scully." Mulder said, groaning as he felt a  
knot growing on the back of his head. "Sorta..."

Carnage sneered at him.

"See, what did we tell you, agent Mulder." Carnage  
gloated." You are a weakling compared to us. We will  
finish you..."

"Hey, Carnage..."

Carnage looked down at Peter for the first time since  
he had knocked Mulder against the wall. He gasped as  
Peter's fist slammed into his face and sent him back  
against the wall.

"Let's see how you like it." Peter said, leaping up.

He smiled underneath his mask as he heard Mary Jane  
cheer and May yell out "Go daddy, kick his tush!" 

Peter chuckled. He kinda liked having a cheer section.  
It helped boost his spirits as he was fighting. 

He glanced at Mulder who nodded and gave him a weak  
smile as he stood back up. He and Mulder both advanced  
on Carnage. Suddenly, Carnage flung himself past him  
towards the door. Peter screamed a warning and saw  
Scully get out of the way just as Carnage made it  
outside the door. 

"Shit!" Peter mumbled, suddenly not glad he had a  
cheer section. 

He reached the door and paused. He watched as May  
suddenly flung herself at Carnage and with a "Leave  
Spidey-Man alone!" hit him square in the jaw as Mary  
Jane gasped. Her little fist didn't do much damage,  
but it was still powerful enough to knock him on his  
ass. 

"Thanks, May." Peter yelled out as he lunged at  
Carnage. 

As Mary Jane pulled May back, Peter felt Carnage grab  
his hand and try to fling him over his body. Peter  
gripped his wrist as he felt himself go over and  
instead of being flung across the room, he felt  
himself land beside Carnage's body. He instantly flung  
his hand holding Carnage's wrist over his body as he  
imitated the exact same move. His move was successful  
as Carnage was flung halfway across the building and  
into a concrete wall. As Carnage got to his feet, he  
yelled out as Mulder shot him in the leg. He fell over  
for a moment and then flew up into the sky. Peter  
gauged the distance and then leapt up in front of him,  
he flew onto Carnage's back and shot a web line to the  
floor. Carnage gasped as the web line grew taut and he  
slingshot back into the ground, screaming as he  
landed directly on his injured leg and side.

 

Peter took the opportunity and began to punch him in  
the head several times. He finally stopped when he  
heard Carnage groan and slip into un-consciousness. 

"Jesus." Peter said, panting as he rolled off of  
Carnage's prone body. "I really hate fighting that  
guy. Almost as much as I do Venom. I have to sleep for  
a week afterwards." He said, sitting up.

"Yeah!!!! Daddy did it!" May said, running to him and  
hugging him.

Peter hugged her back and raised his mask to kiss her  
cheek.

"We all did it, honey." He said, looking around. "And  
I have to say, you were great, hon. You got quite a  
right hook there."

May beamed.

"Maybe someday I'll become Spidey-Girl, so I can kick  
people's butts with you?" May said, hopefully.

"Um, we'll have a talk about that when you're older,  
May....Much older." Mary Jane said, bending down to hug  
and kiss Peter.

Scully and Mulder hugged and kissed each other.

"Wow, Mulder. That was pretty impressive. You went up  
against that and you didn't get your ass kicked too  
badly." Scully said, pointing at Carnage.

"That's right. Fox Mulder is the baddest MoFo around  
these parts." He said, laughing.

Peter, Mary Jane and May looked at him.

"FOX? YOUR NAME IS FOX?" they said, in unison.

Mulder groaned as everyone giggled.

"I wish my mom had never called me that." He said.

Ignoring the giggles, he took out a pair of handcuffs  
and handcuffed Carnage's hands behind his back as  
Scully borrowed Mulder's cell phone to call the  
police.

"Book em, Fox!" Scully said.

Everyone broke out into more giggles as Mulder glared  
at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As Mulder and Scully finished up with Carnage, Peter  
ran over to check on Venom. He swung back through the  
same window they had used earlier and sighed when he  
saw that Venom was no longer on the floor.

"Figures....Probably was afraid we were gonna go back on  
his word and arrest him." Peter said.

"No, actually we were just resting up here off of the  
ground."

Peter looked up and saw Venom huddled in the rafters  
above him.

"We're almost ready to fight Carnage again." He said.

"There's no need, we got em." Peter said.

Venom's grinned widened.

"Good, we were hoping you would say that. We're  
hurting badly."

He frowned.

"What about Mary Jane and the FBI agents and your  
daughter?" He asked worriedly.

"They're safe. Mulder is a bit bruised from fighting  
alongside me, but he'll recover."

Venom's grin returned.

"Good, we are glad to hear that. It's too bad that you  
were not annihilated, but oh well, leaves something  
for us to do later on." He said, shrugging.

"Admit it, Brock. You would be heartbroken if I got  
killed." Peter said, grinning.

Venom thought for a moment.

"Nah, we would be heartbroken because the anticipation  
of ending your life would be gone, but we wouldn't  
miss you one bit."

"Uh-huh." Peter said. "I'm the main reason you are  
Venom. Without me, you would be nothing more than  
Eddie Brock with goo all over him."

Venom seemed to consider it and then shrugged.

They looked over as they heard police sirens wailing  
in the distance. Venom looked down at Peter.

"I guess this is where we say..."We will meet again,  
Peter and next time, we'll destroy you."

And this is where I say..."Yeah, yeah...like I haven't  
heard that a thousand times." Peter said, rolling his  
eyes.

Venom waved at Peter and leapt up to the broken  
window. He paused and looked over at Peter.

"See ya 'round, Parker." He said, shooting out a web  
line and swinging away.

"You better believe it, Brock and next time you won't  
get a get out of jail free card." Peter said.

Peter pulled down his mask and went to fetch Mary Jane  
and May before the police arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Peter and Mary Jane were watching the  
news as May played outdoors. They looked at each other  
and grinned as a news bulletin came on about the  
capture of Carnage. As they saw a still unconscious  
carnage being taken away in a straight jacket and  
loaded into a steel truck, Mulder and Scully stood and  
watched him. Then, the reporter came up to Mulder.

"Is it true you were responsible for the capture of  
Carnage?" the reporter asked him.

"A little, but I had my partner and Spider-Man helping  
me."

"And of course, the little spider slugger too." Peter  
said, winking at Mary Jane as she giggled.

"And I just want to say to Spider-Man, thanks." Mulder  
said, as Scully nodded and smiled beside him.

"You're welcome....FOX!" Peter said laughing, unaware  
that the door had just opened and May had let Mulder  
and Scully in.

"Um...Peter?" Mary Jane said, pointing to them.

Peter turned and cleared his throat as Mulder glared  
at him.

"Making fun of my name again....SPIDEY?" Mulder said.

"Well you have to admit it is an unusual name." Peter  
said, sheepishly.

"Believe me, I know. I've lived with it." Mulder said,  
as he and Scully walked into the living room.

Peter stood up and grabbed the huge manila folder that  
was lying on the table beside him.

"Thank you so much for letting me see this. It's been  
really helpful." He said, handing it back to Mulder.

Mulder nodded as he took it.

"And thank you, for helping me catch Kasady.  
Hopefully, we've seen the last of him."

Peter snorted.

"I wouldn't bet on it." He said. "He's pretty  
resourceful when it comes to escaping."

"Well, the next time he does, we'll just team up again  
and kick his...tush?" Mulder said, grinning at May as  
she giggled.

"Yup, his big red and black stripped tush." Peter  
said, tousling May's hair.

"And believe me, I won't tell anyone who you really  
are, I swear." Mulder said, crossing his heart.

"Like anyone would believe him, anyway." Scully said.

Mulder looked at her.

"Scully?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut it."

"Ought oh...gonna be a rumble in the house." May said,  
backing away.

Mulder grinned at her.

"Nah, we always act like this. It's fun teasing  
Scully."

"Yup, he has to tease me because he's such a wuss if  
he tries to tease a man, they'll wail on him." Scully  
said, giggling as Mulder shot her a look.

"Anyway." Mulder said, changing the subject as  
everyone giggled. "I hope you have insurance." He  
said, indicating the missing front door and the sheet  
of plastic covering it.

"Oh, we do. Don't worry. It isn't the first time we've  
had to replace something around here." Peter said,  
looking at it.

Mulder nodded.

"I can imagine." He said. "I'll probably end up the  
same way as you eventually. Some alien will kidnap me  
someday and give me superpowers." He said, chuckling.

"Yeah, they'll sick a rabid fox on him and he'll be  
Super Fox." Scully said, chuckling.

Mulder shook his head and rolled his eyes as May  
giggled beside him. He leaned down and pointed at her.

"She'll be my sidekick, Vixen." He said, winking.

"Ha! Only in your dreams, Mulder." Scully said, as May  
laughed harder.

Mulder stood up and grinned as he shook Peter and Mary  
Jane's hands.

"Well, hopefully, we'll see ya around Spider-Man. If  
you're ever down in DC, come by the FBI headquarters  
and visit us."

"Yeah, we'll be in the basement." Scully said.

Mulder sighed as Peter and Mary Jane stared at Scully  
with a confused frown.

"Let's go, Scully. We've embarrassed ourselves enough  
for one day." Mulder said.

He turned and waved to everyone as he and Scully  
walked back out the door and headed towards the car.  
As they were getting in, Mulder paused and looked at  
Scully across the top of the car.

"Super Fox?" he said.

"Vixen?" Scully said.

They looked at each other and then burst out laughing  
as they got in the car and drove off.

THE END


End file.
